Buttons
Vixey's Firsts Delilah: I'll see you in the afterlife! Daydream Believer Of The Homecoming Queen the hospital, Rusty and Frisky are in the waiting room waiting to find out after Syco bit Sarah Dr. Macquarie: Rusty? Frisky? Frisky: Yes? Dr. Macquarie: Sarah is going to spend a few days here. Rusty: WHAT!? WHY!? Dr. Macquarie: an X-ray of Sarah There are snake bite marks throughout her entire body, even on her rear end. Her lucky belly is completely covered up in poison. Frisky: gasps Oh no! Rusty: Syco's bite marks are so strong and I can't believe he licked her stomach so strong. Dr. Macquarie: It's going to take lots of time to get her body healed and have her lucky belly be back to normal. Frisky: Does this mean she'll have to miss Homecoming weekend? Dr. Macquarie: Maybe. We will just have to wait and see. Rusty: Come on Frisk, we got to report this to Aunt Stacy and Uncle Dennis. Sarah's cave, Rusty and Frisky talk to Stacy and Dennis Stacy: WHAT!? My beautiful girl got biten and posioned by Syco!? looks at the x-ray Dennis: Oh my! Those bite marks are really violent. Rusty: Dr. Macquarie said she'll need to spend in the hospital for a few days. Stacy: gasps She is going to miss school for a few days and Wednesday is Swim Day. Dennis: Next Wednesday, Stacy! Stacy: Phew! Frisky: She may probably miss Homecoming this week. Johnny and Robin are on the Homecoming Court and they are building their class float. Dennis: I better write up an note to Miss Love. so Rusty: Not only Syco bit Sarah, he also damaged Johnny and Robin's class float, the stadium, just about the whole school. Stacy: That is terrible! Frisky: Buttons and Bearbette are getting Randal for some help on how he could fix the damage. ... unwrapping the blanket revealing only a stomach and examining it Rusty: I know that belly! Frisky, get me an ice pack. gives Rusty an ice pack and covers up the middle stomach. He hears a familiar giggle. He removes the ice pack, rubs the stomach and Sarah unwraps herself Rusty and Frisky: Sarah? Sarah: giggles I'm cured! as she attempts to press Frisky's middle stomach, she notices that Frisky and Rusty are wearing sweaters and pants Sarah: Gee, why are your bellies covered up? Rusty: It's fall weather and you should wear a sweater to keep it warm and protected, Sarah: But my lucky belly is recovered. up her cheerleader outlet to reveal the rest of her stomach See? Bite marks are gone. Belly is poison-free. I'm cured! gives her a sweater and puts it on Rusty: Frisky and I will give you a belly rub when we get home. Frisky: And a kiss too. Rusty: Come ride with us on the class float. Christmas Don't Be Gone taking Sarah home from school. Rusty: You know, Sarah. I am dreaming of a white Christmas. Christmas that has snow on the ground. Sarah: Yeah. Miss Love told me that earlier. Frisky: Hopefully it should snow by the time our Christmas Jamboree happens on Christmas Eve. Think about it. and Rusty lift up Sarah's sweater to reveal only her dress Rusty: That's funny. Where's the belly? Sarah: Oops! into the bathroom to remove her dress, then leaves wearing only a sweater Frisky: Okay, Sarah. Let's reveal the belly. and Rusty lift up Sarah's sweater again this time exposing her stomach. They rub it which she giggles Sarah: giggles Now kiss that lucky spot. kisses Sarah's middle stomach who continues giggling. Just as she lifts Frisky's sweater up Frisky: Oh, Sarah. Rusty and I have to go to the High School. You can give me a belly rub later. Sarah: Darn! ... Principal Pines: the PA system May I have your attention please. The ice storm has passed and snow is falling on the ground. As we get ready to begin our Holiday Break, we would like to thank our Honor Society for making our Holiday Celebration possible. The society have raised $1,000 to benefit the homeless shelter which they will have a Merry Christmas. Our sophmore team in the basketball tournament is our champions this year. We would like to thank Mrs. Eagle; wife of Mr. Eagle for providing the play-by-play throughout our tournament, despite our gym floor was opened about a quarter way by accident from an unknown critter. Randal has managed to turn all the ice into snow and put snow shovels on the school buses. We would like to thank him for saving the ice storm. Professor Al predicts we're going to have a White Christmas! and applause Pines: Have a wonderful winter break! We will see you back on January 2, and be ready to learn! Before we ring the final bell for the holidays, myself, along with Senior Class President Robin McCobb, Senior Class Seargent-At-Arms Johnny Jones, their beloved critter friends Buttons, Bearbette, Rusty, Frisky and Randal would like to recite one of the most beloved Christmas poems of all time. Robin, the cub couples and Randal go into the microphone Pines: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a critter was stirring, we thought it was dark; Johnny: The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; Robin: The children and critters were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; Buttons: And moms and pops in their 'kerchiefs, and we in our caps, Have just settled our critters brains for a long winter's nap, Bearbette: When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, We sprang from our beds to see what was the matter. Rusty: Away to the window we flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. Frisky: The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave a lustre of midday to objects below, Randal: When what to our wondering eyes did appear, But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer, Pines: With a little old driver so lively and quick, we knew in a moment he must be Santa. Johnny: More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: Randal: Santa Claus "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" Buttons: As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; Rusty: So up to the housetop the coursers they flew With the sleigh full of toys, and Santa Claus too— Bearbette: And then, in a twinkling, we heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. Frisky: As we drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney Santa came with a bound. Johnny: He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; Robin: A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. Pines: His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! Johnny: His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow; Buttons: The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; Bearbette: He had a broad face and a little round belly That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. Frisky: He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And we laughed when we saw him, in spite of myself; Rusty: A wink of his eye and a twist of his head Soon gave us to know we had nothing to dread; Buttons: He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, Pines: And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; Robin: He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, Johnny: And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. Randal: But we heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight— All: "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" school bell rings and the students are dismissed ... [Last lines of the episode. The credits roll while the Johnny, Robin, Jonesy and all the critters sing We Wish You A Merry Christmas. After the credits end...] Johnny and Robin: From all of us...! Jonesy: To all of you! All with critters: A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! Freddie Boy Freddie: Pop, why are you blindfolding me for? Philbert: Shhh! I got a surprise for you. Freddie: What is it? Philbert: You'll find out when we get there. ... Leppinwolf arrives in Fort Caulderdale, they pull into an mansion Freddie: Sounds like we are in Fort Caulderdale to me. Philbert: Yep. Don't take it off yet. enter through the backyard and see a swimming pool. Philbert takes off Freddie's shirt and blindfold and sees Medora [in her bikini getting out of the pool] Freddie: Holy smokes! Is that for me? Philbert: No son. That's for me. Freddie: Look at that chick. Her bikini is really beautiful. Medora: up to Philbert Hi, honey. as she looks at Freddie This must be your son, Freddie. Philbert: Yep. Freddie Freddie, this is your future step-mother, Medora. Freddie: stammering Hi, Medora. Philbert She has a cute belly. Philbert: chuckles Freddie is waiting to see you. I've first met Medora when she rescued me while I was fishing. shows the two the engagement ring Philbert: She lives in Fort Caulderdale and took me right here and we got engaged. Medora: We are getting married very soon. Hey, can you two want to join me in the pool. Freddie: stammers Yeah. then a familiar raccoon [in an ocean blue bikini runs towards Freddie, tackles him and blows a raspberry on his stomach. Freddie then looks at the raccoon] Raccoon: Do you remember me? flashback sequence is shown where Freddie dated the raccoon. He looks at Sophia's stomach. Freddie: Sophia? giggles then blows another raspberry on Freddie's stomach Medora: Sophia, how did you know Freddie? Sophia: Years ago. ... Vixey-By-The-Sea Vixey says her first word, she traces around Jeanette's middle stomach Vixey: Belly! Jeanette: That's the middle of my belly. presses Jeanette's middle stomach then leaps to Rosie's middle stomach and kisses it, Rosie giggles George: chuckles Reminds you of someone, Rusty? then presses Rusty's middle stomach Vixey: Belly! Rusty: giggles Yeah. Sarah will get a lucky belly press when Vixey sees it. then points to the water in Jeanette's swimming pool Vixey: Belly! Rosie: No, that's water. Vixey: Water? puts Vixey on her back as they walk to the pool steps of the pool. Rosie sits down on the bottom step of the pool. Vixey: Water! splashes herself which they both giggle Jeanette: Let's go swimming! jumps into the pool and swims to the middle step. Vixey holds onto Rosie and Jeanette's hands as they cruise around the pool like a speedboat. George: Good girl, Vixey! Rusty: Aunt Stacy will teach her how to swim when the time comes. .... Crush: Bruce's rear end Hey, Butt! Bruce: Butt?! My name is not Butt! Crush: his mistake Wait a minute, you're not Buttons! Who the heck are you?! Bruce: I'm his cousin, Bruce! Who in incarnation are you? Crush: My name is Crush! And I believe to be a better surfer than you. So, Bruce, let me borrow that little surfboard of yours! Bruce's stomach, pulls down his swimming trunks, snickers then steals his surfboard Bruce: HEY, NO FAIR! I just got this surfboard weeks ago! covering Vixey with sand, Rusty witnesses what has happened. Rusty: Oh no! Crush! Vixey: Crush? Rusty: He's our old rival, Claude's nephew and a mean coyote. Mom, Pop, Aunt Jeanette, watch Vixey. I have an emergency to take care of. Jeanette, George and Rosie: Yes, Rusty! Rusty: Hang on, Bruce, I'm coming! and Bruce start to chase Crush by throwing a sand rock on his rear end. A chief lifeguard, Eris Qoone looks through her binoculars. She blows the whistle and then summons her crew and the police. ... the police pulls Crush's swimming trunks down, they kick his rear end Officer: Well, Mr. Crush. What do you got to say for yourself? Crush: I am surfer champion. Eris: Not anymore! police wraps chains around Crush's stomach, then slaps the cuffs on his hands, putting them on his rear end Officer: You're under arrest for theft and assault. You have the right to remain-- Crush: SILENT! I know my rights. Anything I say, blah-blah-blah-blah! I have the right to an attorney! I'll get my lawyer! police then duct tapes Crush's mouth .... the tribunal... Judge Marion: Crush, due to your long and extensive criminal record, you will be sent back to prison for five more years! gavel ... Vixey: time seeing Sarah's stomach Belly! up to Sarah who rubs her stomach Sarah: giggles That's my lucky belly! Rusty: Good girl, Vixey. to Sarah's middle stomach Now see if you can kiss right here. That lucky spot. That's her favorite part of the belly. You kissed Mom's, now see if you can kiss Sarah's. Dark Friday Johnny: running to Principal Pines' Office Principal Pines! Pines: Yes, Johnny! Johnny: There are gun shots ranging out from upstairs. I heard students screaming! Sound the alarm! The Ultimate Test the Warm Pool of the Aquatic Center, Stacy teaches Vixey her first swimming lesson. Rosie wears her mailliot. Stacy: For the first month, you will accommodate Vixey in the pool. I will teach her the primary skills of buoyancy, propulsion and breath control. And then, once she passes this section, I will teach her the basics of swimming. Vixey: to Stacy's maillot Belly! Rosie: laughs No. That's her bathing suit. You don't see her belly for swimming classes. Cat Eat Cat training for the show, Freddie practices on being naked as he walks pasts the girl cubs' cave Bearbette: Frisky, look at Freddie. Frisky: Whoa! girl cubs laugh at him Bearbette: Isn't he have the nicest butt of all time? Frisky: And he has no clothes on! Bearbette: His belly needs a checkup! Frisky: Look at that new trend. Bearbette: The butt look is in. girls continue laughing at him Freddie: Shut up, you chicks! Category:Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters